User blog:Neil Dennis/FV and FV
Since there has been many questions replies and comments on so many peoples talk pages about me joining the Frontierville Wiki it gets kind of confusing, so i am going to try to put it in order and instead of using talk pages, can we use this blog? (I am copying and pasting right now, I just posted this little bit beforehand.) Albert Said: Hi Ayopip My name is Albert and I am a Bureaucrat for both http://thepioneertrail.wikia.com/wiki/The_Pioneer_Trail_Wiki and http://frontierville.wikia.com/wiki/FrontierVille_Wiki I was asked about introducing Patrollers and Featured users and was told to come check out your wiki. I don't know how to add these so if you would be able to make some suggestions please do. Thanks again Albert Vandreedha Said: I'm not Ayopip, but Ayopip is on the Inactive Admin list and may not get back to you quickly. --Vandraedha 05:31, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Featured users are editors that the wiki chooses to put on the front page. They are nominated and voted on using this page Featured User. It's basically a simple numbered list, where all users vote, which admins need to monitor. At the end of the month, the person chosen to be the featured user is added to this page, which is transcluded onto the main page. It shows up as a green box on the home page for the wiki. Not really complicated, but a little labor intensive. --Vandraedha 05:31, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Adding Patrollers is a bit more complicated. It's a special feature that you must request from staff via Special:Contact. You can read what Wikia central has to say about them here Help:Recent_changes_patrol. You can see how we've got requests set up w:c:farmville:FarmVille_Wiki:Patroller. After you have it enabled, Bureaucrats can assign or remove this right via User rights management. --Vandraedha 05:31, August 15, 2011 (UTC) I can't tell you much about Neil Dennis, he joined while I was mostly away from that wiki. What I can tell you is that he is an eager and enthusiastic editor that has had some difficulties with the FarmVille wiki. He has about 200 edits, and two Warnings. He currently has several blogs and an open Request for Rollback. In his defense, this was apparently his first wiki. He was having issues with his browser and his text editor. Also, FarmVille is a difficult wiki to start out with... We are an established and complex wiki; we have specific requirements for certain pages and files; we have a lot of pages that sometimes require advanced editing skills. Not to mention an often grumpy community. --Vandraedha 06:53, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Albert Said: Hi My name is Albert and I'm a Beaureacrat on frontiervillewiki and thepioneertrailwiki. Neil has just joined us and asked to be made a temporary admin. He has some good ideas but as I don't know him I thought I would ask for your opion (at his suggestion). What can you tell me about his experience on wiki and also your own opions. Neil Said: Dear Clintang and Albert, Albert- What I really meant was ask him how to add the patroller feature, but it doesnt matter (I left a message on your talk page). :) Clintang- I know you guys talked and if albert diddnt already ask can you tell him how to add the patroller feature? Thanks :) -- Neil Dennis 06:54, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Kieli Said: HAHA +1 Farmerkieli45 | Talk 06:44, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Oh I was just agreeing with Clintang, we have both been having to deal with Neil's incorrect edits for some time now and every time he does/says something we make a joke out of it, not to be mean to him or anything, it's just frustrating having to deal with his edits even when we've tried to help him, he still doesn't learn. If I missed anything or you want to add on, comment away. Category:Blog posts